


Geeks and Crushes

by sarcastic_fina



Series: Winchullivane [3]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/pseuds/sarcastic_fina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean argues with Chloe over whether his brother is hot or not and bugs Lois in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geeks and Crushes

"You say it like it's a  _bad_ thing," Chloe muttered, rolling her eyes. Just getting through the door, she dropped her laptop bag on an armchair and unbuttoned her coat.

"It  _is_ a bad thing. You're not supposed to think my brother's hot!" He shook his head, throwing his arms up. "Seriously!"

She chuckled. "Am I supposed to think he's ugly? Because I don't wanna lie to myself…"

He followed her into the kitchen as she reached for the coffee pot and turned it on, sending her liquid addiction to brewing. "Sam is not hot! He's… all arms and legs an-and big dopey puppy eyes!"

"Yeah, the puppy eyes are adorable. And those legs and arms are all muscle. Tanned, ripped, muscle." She looked at him over her shoulder. "Sorry Dean, your brother's a hottie."

He scoffed. "Did you hit your head recently?"

"Only on the headboard…" She searched the fridge for the cream and then reminded him over her shoulder, "And that was _your_ fault."

Remembering the night before's activities, he smirked. "Yeah, good times…"

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, why does it matter? So Lois wants to meet him because I mentioned he was good looking. If you remember correctly, what got her into meeting him in the first place was seeing  _you_ in your naked glory!" She pointed at him, smiling. "So, really, it's like she's after Dean, version 2.0."

Tipping his head to one side, he considered that and then smirked. "Hey Lois!" he shouted.

"What? Is he here? Damn it, why does pantyhose have to be so  _difficult?_ "

His brow screwed up, not sure how to reply to that. "Uh, no… I just realized something."

"Call the newspapers, Dean's had a  _thought!_ "

He frowned. "Yeah, well, don't hurt yourself tryin' to insult me. I realize now that you're harboring a crush and since you can't have  _me_ , you're trying for my brother."

She didn't reply right away and then came running out of the room, missing a shoe and with only half her hair flat-ironed. " _What?_ "

He smirked. "Hey… We can still be friends… Sort of."

With a screech of irritation, she threw a shoe at him. "You?  _Please_!"

"Hey, not in front of my girlfriend… You're beginning to look desperate," he replied, laughing.

"Chloe! Reign in your  _dog_ before I castrate him!"

Smiling over at them, she shrugged. "I just finished work. For the next half hour, you two can tear each other's hair out for all I care. I'm taking my coffee into my bedroom and relaxing." Leaving them to it, she passed by, mug in hand, and feigned ignorance as they volleyed insults back and forth. By the time Sam arrived, she imagined they'd look like completely crazy idiots, and he wouldn't bat an eye.


End file.
